Posterior spinal fusion may be achieved using, for example, screws, rods and/or plates to fix two or more adjacent vertebrae relative to one another and facilitate fusion. Pedicle screws are used to add extra support to prevent the vertebrae from moving while fusing. Further, fusion of the sacral bone and iliac bone may be desired. Known implants and/or fixation devices may be bulky, causing patient-discomfort and requiring time-consuming, invasive procedures.